


Недуг

by cerebral_poisoning



Category: Homestuck, Vast Error
Genre: Fear of Death, Gen, Loneliness, Pain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerebral_poisoning/pseuds/cerebral_poisoning
Summary: О том как Лэйван (не)_справляется со своими врожденными проблемами.
Kudos: 1





	Недуг

Лэйван с самого своего дня выкручивания был не самым способным троллем.

Не мог нормально играть с другими детьми, с трудом укладывался во временные рамки, запоздало реагировал на происходящие вокруг события, со скрипом мог постоять за себя, еле-еле размахивая дряхлыми кулачками, и для высококровного тролля мальчик был уж слишком слаб. Он не мог буквально ничего. Чуть напрягся – уже начинал задыхаться, а порой и терять сознание.

Его лусус, несмотря на огромную любовь к подопечному, несвойственную прочим животным сообразительность и ум, едва ли, даже не волк, лишь простая псина, могла уберечь порой попросту беззащитного синекровку.

Репитон суровая планета. Очень суровая. Слабаки там отсеиваются быстро и отсеиваются фатально. Корпорация - в прямом смысле океан ужасов, отвратительные погодные условия, природные загрязнения, этот мир умирает и, чтобы хоть как-то продлить свои предсмертные конвульсии, он оставляет лишь сильных.

Лэйван Ферруу не должен был выжить.

Но он выжил.

Со временем кости росли, а мышцы крепли, да и сам синекровка становился закаленнее.

Попытки походить на остальных, старания делать то, что делали з_д_о_р_о_в_ы_е тролли, нередко приводившие мальчика к приступам удушливого кашля - были оставлены.

Ферруу физически не способен потягаться даже не с самыми сильными низшекровками, что уж говорить о "равных" противниках.

Именно факт того, что из синекровки не лучший боец, побудил его заинтересоваться дальнобойным оружием и охотой - будущим средством заработка парня.

Обхитрить, обойти, взять не силой, а умом - Лэйван действовал, и действует так по сей день.

Потому что иной путь - помереть в конвульсиях, не имея возможности сделать даже один вдох.  
Каждый припадок синекровки, а они случаются как бы он ни старался, чуть ближе двигают его к смерти.  
Ферруу боится её. Боится смерти. Очень. Страшится адской боли, будто бы в насмешку измывающейся над, в очередной раз переоценившим собственную выносливость, Лэйваном, и словно когтистыми, холодными, и острыми как бритвы когтями, раздирающей его горло, грудь и внутренности.  
Вздрагивает от чувства неизвестности и того, что будет, после того, как он захлебнется в собственной крови, лишившись воздуха.

"Как справлялся с врожденным недугом?"

Охотник слабо ухмыльнулся уголком губ.

а я и не справляюсь-

Лэйван выдохнул.

только отсрочиваю неизбежное-

И тихо-тихо рассмеялся.


End file.
